


His Brilliant Mind

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: "When his brilliant, complex, beautiful, passionate, obnoxious, silly, dazzling mind met mine the world made sense." Dana thinks about why she loves Mulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to add to OctoberFicFest. It has not been edited or anything and I wrote it in ten minutes but I hope it is enjoyable!   
> (I have always sucked at grammar and unless I’m doing work for grad school I do not do heavy editing so I am sorry for that!)

Mulder is a very attractive man, of that there is no doubt. When he touches me I feel it through my whole body. Sometimes when he stands close to me I’ll feel his breath on my neck and I will feel the heat gather between my legs. But none of that is why I love him. Any attractive man can bring a woman to her knees but no one is like Mulder.

On the first day I met him I found him obnoxious but as our first trip together went on I found him intriguing. By the end of our first case I was infatuated with him. He made me laugh and he made me think. I found myself spending my free time doing research on the most ridiculous topics to keep up with our mental sparing. 

I knew he loved me and we fell into a comfortable cadence of small touches and meaningful glances. We both felt confidence in our relationship and there was no need to move on to more.   
Looking back it was less confidence and more fear that held us in the same place for so long. 

When we finally acknowledged our feelings it was like music. I cannot think of a better way to describe it.   
Music is a pattern of sounds that when put together make sense and bring emotion. 

Our life together has been a series of events big and small that, until put together, seem to make no sense. But the second they all lined up and we kissed, all of the sounds and emotions suddenly made sense. The world made sense. 

I fell in love with his mind. I’d never met anyone so brilliant and complex. He thinks ten steps ahead of everyone else. I want to climb into his mind and understand the way he thinks but at the same time I know there is no way to understand him.   
His mind is beautiful. 

I fell in love with him because of his passion and drive. While others scorned his strange way of thinking and his obsessive nature I followed him because of it.   
His mind is radiant.

I fell in love with his boyish charm that got to me even when I tried to shut him out. He could bring a smile to my face and a song to my heart in an instant. I pride myself on being professional and above silliness but with him I found myself wanting to be silly sometimes.   
His mind is dazzling. 

When his brilliant, complex, beautiful, passionate, obnoxious, silly, dazzling mind met mine the world made sense.


End file.
